wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Scarab
Lady Scarab is an elderly female HiveWing royal who appeared in The Lost Continent ''and ''The Hive Queen. She seems to harbor a more positive attitude toward SilkWings than the rest of the HiveWings, as she insisted Blue and Luna go before her at a candy store. She has what Luna called "super stink power," the ability to create a horrible stench at will. Lady Scarab has a close relationship with Cricket because of her knowledge on Cricket's heritage. Appearance Lady Scarab is an old HiveWing with lemon-yellow scales, black stripes on her wings, and ruby scales freckling her nose and tail. She wears a pair of spectacles . Biography The Lost Continent She was first seen when Blue and Luna entered a candy store called the Sugar Dream and was the customer that was unable to make up her mind. When Weevil entered the store and started bullying them, Lady Scarab stopped it, requesting that Weevil help her with a box of nectar vials. Then, when the storekeeper continued to be rude to Blue and Luna, she insisted that he help them. When Chafer challenged her, she started using a special HiveWing power that Luna called "super stink powers", and the storekeeper quickly placed their order and shuffled them out. On the way out, Lady Scarab advised Blue and Luna to "choose an establishment friendlier to SilkWings next time." Later, Cricket mentioned that Lady Scarab had the only telescope in Cicada Hive and wouldn’t lend it to anybody. Blue asked Cricket “You know Lady Scarab?”, and Cricket asked him the same question skeptically. Blue explained the scene in Sugar Dream to her and Cricket agreed with him that that sounded like her, "fiercely not awful." Blue wondered if Cricket had a special connection with Lady Scarab, although he didn’t ask her about it. ''The Hive Queen'' Lady Scarab first appeared in disguise when Cricket spotted her and Katydid sneaking into Cadelle's house. Katydid went inside and Lady Scarab kept watch outside. After Katydid and Cricket had a conversation, Katydid left and was scolded by Scarab, who was irritated about the fact Katydid took so long. Lady Scarab's next appearance was when Queen Wasp, controlling a HiveWing soldier at the time, demanded to enter the mansion to get Katydid, believing her to be "the traitor she's looking for". Lady Scarab refused to open her door. Wasp attempted to threaten her, but Lady Scarab threw the door open, furious, and angrily told Wasp that Katydid was innocent and that she should have left her alone, and said that Katydid had not done Wasp any harm. Cricket realized that Queen Wasp is unable to control Lady Scarab. Lady Scarab continued to resist until Katydid appeared at the door to hand herself over to Queen Wasp, but Wasp said that she was "familiar, but not the dragon is looking for", and guessed that Katydid was in some way related to her "missing friend." Wasp took over Katydid as well and left as Lady Scarab retreated furiously back into her mansion. Cricket knocked on a side door of the mansion, and Lady Scarab eventually let the younger HiveWing into her home. Lady Scarab demanded to know if Cricket had the Book, to which Cricket replied that her friend has it and asked Lady Scarab what she knew about the Book. Lady Scarab admitted she didn't know much about it and had wanted to get ahold of it for years, and asked Cricket if Wasp's slow and horrible death was in there. Cricket said no, that the power of the Book was a lie and there were no more predictions in it. Lady Scarab mused that there wasn't a HiveWing queen succession line in the Book either. She asked Cricket why she wasn't hiding "in some distant corner of the continent". Cricket didn't answer this and instead told Lady Scarab that she had questions, and asked why Queen Wasp couldn't control either of the two, but Lady Scarab said she didn't know. Cricket asked how she doesn't know, but Lady Scarab said that "nobody knows why Wasp can do what she does" and that "no other dragon has ever done it before." Cricket doubted that there was no other dragon in history with the ability and asked Lady Scarab if she was sure, and Lady Scarab replied by saying "Of course I'm sure," adding that she had history books about centuries ago and that while she has traced back the family trees as far out as she could, she did not find a HiveWing that was able to control others' minds. She stated that it certainly did not come from Clearsight's multiple husbands and revealed that HiveWings are related to SilkWings due to the generations following Clearsight's dragonets marrying dragons from an extinct tribe long ago; they were officially split into two tribes merely about 500 years ago. Cricket asked if any of Clearsight's children inherited the power to see the future, but Lady Scarab said there were none, according to the records. Cricket asked again why the mind control didn't work on her and on Lady Scarab and asked if there was anything the two of them had in common and if there was anyone else free of it. Lady Scarab replied by saying that Wasp's sisters and Lady Jewel were free of it, though Wasp had threatened the latter with the mind-control a few times. Cricket then asked if she knew anything about a home for old dragons in Tsetse Hive and if they were kept there because Wasp was unable to control them. Lady Scarab said she didn't know anything about that and mentioned that all of her friends "went funny" before dying like the dragon Cricket saw being surrounded by HiveWings when she was two years old. Cricket suggested that Wasp's power was still getting stronger, but Scarab brushed it off, saying that HiveWing powers "don't wander in fifty years later." Cricket asked why it didn't work on the two yet again and suggested that maybe she was half SilkWing. Lady Scarab denied it, and said that Cricket is a pure HiveWing and that her true mother is Katydid. Cricket then asked how Katydid kept this a secret, and Lady Scarab replied by saying that Katydid eventually snuck her egg into the Cicada Hive Nest and Cadelle reluctantly agreed to pretend the egg was hers, hinting that she had helped with the compromise and the official records. Cricket asked if Scarab knew her father, to which she replied that Wasp forbade his marriage to Katydid, and took him away before he knew Cricket existed, and currently works for Queen Wasp. Cricket realized that the reason why Lady Scarab had no servants was so no one she cared about could get hurt by the queen. Lady Scarab next appeared with Lady Jewel in the cells. Jewel attempted to talk to Cricket, with Scarab chiming in angrily every other sentence. Scarab was annoyed when Cricket agreed to sneak into the Jewel Hive Nest to spy on the queen. Quotes "Choose an establishment friendlier to SilkWings next time," -''To Luna and Blue. ''"Maybe they weren't called SilkWings back then. ShimmerWings or Flibbertigibbets or something in the old language. I don't know. But Clearsight married one, and then another one when the first one died, and had an alarming number of dragonets with each one, and then their dragonets and their dragonets' dragonets kept going, marrying Ye Olde SilkWings or what have you, until there was enough of them to be considered their own tribe. HiveWings. Stupid menacing name, if you ask me. It was only about five hundred years go that we officially split into two separate tribes, you know. My charming great-great-grandmother was the queen who ordered no more mingling of the bloodlines. She was a nightmare." -'' To Cricket about Clearsight marrying a SilkWing. ''"Not according to the records. But then, if I were Clearsight, I'd tell my kids to keep that information to themselves. If you know the future, but no one else knows you know the future, you've got an advantage, see? HA! Maybe I am related to my family after all." - To herself/Cricket "True, that was also probably my great-great-grandmother's idea. Oooo, she was a horror show." - in response to Cricket "She parades him past me whenever she can, always with those hateful white eyes. I don't know if he ever gets to be himself. I haven't seen him with his own eyes since the day she took him over and summoned him to Wasp Hive." - about Queen Wasp mind-controlling Malachite. "Katydid isn't your sister, little snail. She's your mother." - To Cricket, about Katydid. "Not about those dragonets of yours, you don't. Oof, they are a disaster." -- To Lady Jewel about her advice for Jewel's dragonets. ' ' "Someone needs to give my niece a good thumping."''- To Cricket and Lady Jewel. Family Tree Trivia * A scarab is a type of dung beetle that was sacred to the Ancient Egyptians. In their myths, the sunrise god Khepri was depicted as a divine dung beetle rolling the sun across the sky, like how a real dung beetle rolls balls of dung. **Lady Scarab may be named after the Scarab Hunter Wasp, a parasitic wasp that feeds off of scarab beetles. * Lady Scarab is one of four known dragons to wear spectacles of some kind. The first is Thoughtful, the third is Cricket, and the fourth is Malachite. * Scarab could also be a SandWing name. * Since Lady Jewel (her daughter), is a cousin to Queen Wasp, that makes her the aunt to Wasp and all her sisters. * She is one of the nine dragons known to have freckle-like markings on her scales, the others being Qibli, Queen Thorn, Palm, Prickle, Lynx, Katydid, Sandfly, and Morpho. * Lady Scarab states that Malachite "made excellent coffee," proving that coffee exists on Pantala. Gallery HiveTransparent.png|A typical HiveWing, by Joy Ang ScarabTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing HiveWing Sigil.png|HiveWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing File:F2F18D5B-BD97-4E46-89EF-604E9B77B02D.jpeg|A real scarab beetle 607C638D-D0E6-4B43-AB63-7E559145FB64.png|Lady Scarad sketch by Moist 6B405004-5E76-47BB-BB4B-07424334698C.jpeg|Self Portrait by LadyScarab References ru:Скарабей Category:Females Category:HiveWings Category:LC Characters Category:HQ Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Characters